Tonight it ends
by Danni1989
Summary: Klaus is dead.  Elena is safe.  Damon decides that its time he left, moved on.  Damon knows he needs to get over Elena.  He goes to say goodbye to Stefan and Elena, but it doesnt go as well as he planned.  Hope you like it.  Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

hope you like this short little story. i may add a second part if you guys want it. this idea just came to me at work today, and i hope no one else has done this before. I love hearing what you guys think, so let me know. Really hope you like it.

PS i do NOT own vampire diaries :(

* * *

><p>Finally. All was well in Mystic Falls. Klaus was dead, Stefan was saved. All was well. It had been a long road to safety, one that hadn't been without its casualties. Damon wandered aimlessly throughout the boarding house, taking everything in. Elena was saved, and she was with Stefan. There was nothing left for him anymore. Nothing to keep him rooted to Mystic Falls. After taking in his surrounding, knowing that he would never return, he walked back up to his bedroom and pulled the suitcase from its spot in the closet. He needed to leave, it hurt too much seeing Elena happy with Stefan, although in reality her being happy was all he wanted. He loved her. But that didn't change the fact that he wished she could be happy with him instead. He packed his suitcase with only the necessities, knowing that wherever he ended up he could by new possessions. He couldn't believe that a 18 year old girl was running him out of his home, but yet it was happening. Damon Salvatore was leaving because of a girl, he was running away from a girl. Granted this girl was Elena Gilbert, the girl that Damon loved. Love. How did it all get so complicated. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his brothers girl. Yet she was supposed to fall in love with him. It was all so confusing, no right answer anywhere you looked. Zipping up his bag, he went downstairs to grab a few blood bags from the kitchen. He chuckled slightly, seeing himself grabbing the bags. Where he was going he wouldn't need them. It wouldn't be hard to find a willing victim wherever he went. But still, the man that Elena had created inside of him, screamed at him to do the right thing. The right thing, being not hunting humans. God he loved her, and he would miss her. But this had to be done. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to Elena and it wasn't fair to Stefan. Everyone would be better off if he just left. He threw his bag into the backseat of his blue Camaro and started up the engine. He was about to leave town when he realized that at the very least he should say goodbye to Stefan and Elena. He didn't care so much about the others, but he had to say goodbye to his brother, and his girlfriend. Knowing they were at Elena's, he turned the car around and drove to her house.<p>

By the time he arrived, rain started falling in sheets. Damon chuckled slightly at how fitting it was. He was about to say goodbye to the woman he loved, and it was raining outside. The perfect setting for a depressing goodbye. He walked up the front walk and opened the door. Knowing they were up in her bedroom he ascended the stairs heading for her room. He didn't any sounds of passion coming from the room so he assumed he was safe. Knocking on the door he waited for her to answer.

"Who is it?" she called softly. Damon opened the door to stand in the doorway.

"It's me." he said standing in the open doorway.

"How are you Damon?" Elena asked awkwardly.

"I need to talk to you. And to Stefan." he said glancing at the both of them.

"What's wrong Damon?" Elena asked worried, she had never seen the look on his face before. He looked tortured.

"I just wanted to come and say goodbye." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Goodbye?" Elena asked confused.

"I'm leaving. Klaus is dead. All is well. You don't need me anymore. It's time for me to move on." he said staying by the door.

"You cant just leave. This is your home." Stefan shot in, as Elena sat down on the bed in shock. She never thought he'd leave. She couldn't imagine him not in her life everyday. Not seeing him everyday.

"I have to. Elena is safe. There's nothing left for me here." he said.

"Are you sure? You're sure that you have to leave?" Stefan asked as he sat beside a shell-shocked Elena on the bed.

"I have to. It'll be better for all of us." Damon said. Stefan nodded and hugged his brother quickly. Damon returned the hug half heartedly, paying more attention to the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. Stefan pulled away knowing where Damon's thoughts had gone.

"I'll take care of her." Stefan said just loud enough for Damon to hear.

"You better." he answered seriously. Damon turned to leave, allowing himself one more backward glance at a still silent Elena sitting on the bed.

"Goodbye Elena." he said before striding out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Once she heard the door shut, she head snapped up. Stefan was looking at her concerned.

"He cant leave Stefan. We cant let him leave." she whispered frantically.

"Damon's made his choice Elena. We have to let him do what he needs to do." he reasoned.

"It's Damon, Stefan." Elena said firmly.

" He wants to leave. Let him be." Stefan begged.

" He came to say goodbye to me. And I just sat there like an idiot. I have to go say goodbye to him. Tell him that I don't want him to go." she said standing up.

"Well then you better hurry, I just heard him start his car." Stefan said resigned. As quick as she could she ran out the door and down the stairs. Getting out the door just before the car pulled away. She ran over to the car and pounded on the windows trying to get his attention. Upon hearing her pounding he climbed out of the car and walked around to her side.

"what the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"You cant leave Damon, we need you." she begged softly.

"There's no danger. Klaus is dead. You're safe now." he insisted.

"But what if we aren't? Damon we need you." she begged.

"Elena, you have Stefan. He can protect you. He loves you." he said.

"Please don't leave Damon." she begged.

"Why should I stay?" he asked.

"I'd miss your friendship if it was gone forever." she answered softly.

"My friendship. Well there's that I guess. But you know what Elena, I've been your friend for two years now. And we both know its not enough. I cant just be your friend." he said.

"Damon… please don't leave me." she begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay. And don't say your friendship, because that doesn't mean much to me." he said harshly, hoping to get the truth out of her.

"I don't know. What do you want me to say Damon? I'd miss you if you weren't here everyday. You've become one of the most important people in my life. I don't want to lose you." she begged.

"Not good enough Elena. You can care about me all you want, but it doesn't change the facts. It'll never be me. You'll never choose me. And I cant live like that. I deserve more than that, so instead of waiting around for you to realize that you love me, I'm just gonna leave. Save us both the trouble." he said harshly, wishing she'd leave him alone.

"That's not true Damon. I chose you to be my friend. That's gotta count for something." she begged, knowing she was grasping at straws.

"Nice try. But we both know this is the best for both of us." he said resigned.

"Please, Damon." she begged, crying; her body shaking with the force of her sobs.

"I'm sorry Elena. Goodbye." he said as he turned back to his car. Neither even noticed the rain while they were talking, but now that he was walking away, she felt the chills creeping down her arms. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest as he walked away. Part of her didn't understand, why she felt like this for her "friend." Somewhere deep inside she knew they had always been more than friends. She didn't realize how much more until now, when watching her walk away had her feeling like part of her was missing. As he opened his car door, she came to a conclusion. She needed to say it, and he needed to hear it.

"I love you." she said tears coating her voice. His hand paused on the door handle as he stared up at her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I love you." she repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

i know the second one isnt as good as the first, but i hope you still like it. this is the end of my little two shot. Let me know what you think? Reviews are a writers best friend, click the little blue button and let me know. :)

PS i own nothing :(

* * *

><p>"I love you." Elena said breathlessly, hoping and praying that it would be enough to make him stay. In a split second he was standing in front of her, invading her personal space. But she couldn't bring herself to care. Suddenly, it didn't matter that Stefan was inside probably listening to every word she said, or that the pouring rain was soaking her through. All that mattered was Damon standing in front of her.<p>

" Don't say that. Don't think that saying those words will make me stay." he said frustrated. They stared at each other for a moment each trying to communicate a crucial point.

"What's gonna happen if I decide to stay for you?" Don't answer that. You'll go back upstairs and fall into Stefan's arms happy that you made me stay. You and I both know nothing will change. Those words mean nothing when you don't mean them." he said.

"I meant every word. It just took you leaving for me to realize what I wanted." she said.

"And what is it that you want Elena?" he asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I want you. I know I told you that it would always be Stefan. But I was wrong. I think I truly believed it when I said it, but you proved me wrong. I choose you Damon." she insisted, pleading him with her eyes. He still looked unconvinced, and she couldn't really blame him. Over and over again she told him that it would always be Stefan, and that wasn't fair. Especially when now it wasn't true anymore. She knew she needed to convince him, but she didn't know how. Hesitantly, she took a step forward and kissed him ever so softly, rising up on her tiptoes. For a moment Damon's lips were still beneath hers, but he soon began to respond. Her hands threaded through his hair pulling him closer to her, as his hands cradled her face. When they broke apart, Elena smiled up at him.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he replied, a light feeling in his chest that he had never experienced before.

Stefan sat upstairs listening to every word they said even over the pouring rain. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. He should have known that it wouldn't take long for someone to finally choose Damon. But did it have to be Elena? Stefan felt an odd combination of betrayal and happiness for his brother, coursing through his veins. He wanted Damon to find someone, but he wished it hadn't been Elena. He didn't know how to react. He wished he could disappear, but he knew that wouldn't solve matters, as they knew he was up here waiting.

"We should get you inside. You're soaked." he said.

"I kinda forgot all about the rain when you were kissing me." she noted smiling up at him.

'Of course you did. No one can resist me." he said cockily, with a grin plastered on his handsome face. She took his hand and they walked into the house together.

"Oh my God Stefan." Elena gasped once she realized that Stefan's vampire hearing could have picked up on everything they said outside.

"You need to talk to him. Come on lets go." he said taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs. She silently prayed that the rain was too loud for him to hear anything, but knew the effort was futile. She knew he heard everything she said to Damon outside just now. Together they walked up the stairs and towards her bedroom where she knew Stefan was waiting. Taking a deep breath she opened the bedroom door and seen Stefan standing by the window, peering through the curtains.

"Stefan…" she started awkwardly.

"It's okay Elena. I heard everything." he said resigned.

"No its not. I wish you hadn't heard that." she said.

"And if I hadn't? Would you have told me?" he asked.

"yes. I wanted to tell you, I didn't want you to hear." she said.

"So you knew this was going to happen? You knew you were going to fall for my brother?" he questioned.

"No. I swear, when I went outside it was to beg him to stay but not confess that I loved him, because at that point I didn't know it was true. But it is." she said tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"you fell for my brother, what am I supposed to do with that?" Stefan asked resigned.

"Try to be happy for me. For the longest time, I have felt something for him, I just couldn't admit it. I love you Stefan, but I'm in love with him." she said.

"I guess there's nothing I can say or do that will change your mind. I am glad that Damon gave us this time to talk alone." he said. Elena turned around and realized that Damon wasn't in the room with them. She briefly wondered where he was, but knew she needed to talk this over with Stefan alone.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did." she said. He took a few steps towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay. I mean its not okay. But I understand. I knew there was something between you two. And it hurts. But being upset isn't going to change anything as much as I wish it would. So I figure if I smile at you and tell you that I'm happy for you, then maybe we can still be friends." he said. She smiled up at him and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay." she said sniffling.

"Now, I have to go find Damon and talk to him." he said.

"Are you sure you're okay Stefan?" she asked.

"I'll be fine Elena. I'm happy for you and Damon. It's about time someone chose him." he said smiling at her. Elena smiled back and sat down on the edge of her bed before falling back to lay across it.

Stefan shut the door behind him as he walked downstairs.

"Damon?" he called.

"In here." he called from the living room.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded turning off the tv and standing up to face Stefan.

"Look Stefan, I'm sorry. We both forgot you were up there and probably listening to everything we said. It shouldn't have happened that way. And I know this is totally unlike me, apologizing and such, but I know how torn up Elena is about this. I was hoping you would take it easy on her. You can hate me if you want, but don't cut her out." hr asked. Stefan laughed shortly.

"You really didn't listen in while we were up there?" Stefan asked shocked.

"No. I couldn't invade her privacy like that. She didn't know it, but she needed to talk to you alone." he said.

"Its all good Damon. I'm not mad at her. I mean I'm a little upset, I just lost my girlfriend. Saying I wasn't upset would be a lie, but I'm okay with it. I know you'll take care of her, and that's what she needs. I told her I would still be her friend. I just wish you didn't have to fall in love with my girlfriend." he said softly.

"I really am sorry Stefan. But she made me into the person I am today. I love her Stef." he said.

"I know. And its okay. Now maybe you'll both be happy. Just so you know, this repentant version of you is starting to freak me out. What happened to sarcastic, jack ass Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Oh he's still in here. But I pushed him away so we could talk. He'll come back, don't worry about that." he said.

"I'm sure he will. You should probably go see Elena. She'll be wondering where you are if you leave her up there alone for too long." he said pulling his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Home." he said.

"Ah, If you're interested there is a book in the kitchen with the names and numbers of all the girls I kept on the side. I'm sure they'd love the other Salvatore. Although not nearly as much as they loved me." he said smirking, to let him know he was joking.

"Uh huh. I don't think I want you're leftovers." Stefan said grimacing slightly.

"Oooh,was that a pun I heard from Stefan Salvatore? My leftovers? In more ways than one." Damon said impressed.

"It was. Apparently you've been rubbing off on me." Stefan said sounding terrified.

"Now I'm afraid. What's Elena going to do with two Damon Salvatore's?" Damon asked curiously.

"Nothing, because I need to detox my Damon side right away. I'll see you around." he said as he walked out the front door. Damon sighed in relief, knowing that his brother wasn't going to go on a killing spree, before walking upstairs to Elena's room. He opened the door not hearing any sounds coming from the other side. He opened it silently and seen her lying across the bed. He flashed over to the bed and laid down beside her on it.

Feeling the bed move Elena opened her eyes and was greeted with the blue ones of Damon.

"Hey. How'd it go with Stefan?" she asked lacing they're fingers together.

"Pretty well." he answered.

"Thanks for letting me talk to him alone. It meant a lot." she said slipping a little closer to him.

"You're welcome." he answered. They laid together in silence for a few minutes, with Damon rubbing shapes on the hand that he still held.

"I love you." she repeated. He turned his head, loving the sound of the words as they came off her lips.

"I love you too." he said as he closed the distance between they're lips, kissing her softly.


End file.
